FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to a semiconductor device and a manufacturing method therefor. More particularly, the invention relates to improvements in a semiconductor device and a manufacturing method therefor, the device including a buried impurity layer formed in a semiconductor substrate by using ion injection.